charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crazychigirl
Welcome! Although your talk page is not the right place for this, I'll try to give you the answers. In general; always sign your posts! Healing So what determines when a whitelighter gets the power to heal? As far as we know, Leo and Sam have always had the ability to heal. Wyatt, who is only half whitelighter, has had the power since before he was born. Paige, who is half wightlighter doesn't get the the ability until she knows of heritage for four years, though twice she is able to channel or intensify Leo's ability to heal. Mikelle, Paige's charge in season 8, is able to heal as soon as she becomes a whitelighter. However, Chris, who comes back in time and is 25 does not have the ability to healCrazychigirl 16:29, January 27, 2010 (UTC)crazychigirl :Whitelighters can heal as soon as they become one. Half Whitelighters can't, they need to learn and grow in power before they can heal, that is why both Paige and Chris couldn't immediately. Wyatt however, is Twice Blessed and is the first born, making him powerful enough to heal from the womb. --TheBook 17:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) So how come after 25 years, Chris still cannot heal? ::We don't know what the exact time is that a half Whitelighter learns how to heal. Like Chris said "It's hard". I guess it's like math or science, some learn and understand it quickly, others can't. Plus, Chris lived in a bad future and had low self-esteem issues, maybe that slowed down learning how to heal? --TheBook 18:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Chris Okay, so here's the thing. Originally, Piper and Leo are together and have Wyatt and Chris. However, when Wyatt grows up to be evil, Chris comes back in time to prevent it, which he does. So that would now mean that when Chris is born, Wyatt would be good, and this "new" Chris would never have been in the past. So how can he know where his grandfather's place is when he and Wyatt come back in time in the last episode?Crazychigirl 16:33, January 27, 2010 (UTC)crazychigirl :Chris and Wyatt came from a moment in the future were Victor apparently still lives in the apartment we saw in season 7/ season 8. --TheBook 17:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Piper says to Chris "do you remember the way?" If Chris had not already been back, she would not have said remember. Also, it is obvious that he already "knows" who Grams is, while Wyatt does not. If he only knew her from pictures, then Wyatt would as well. :Piper presumably didn't think about the fact that he came from the future. And like almost everything, we do not know what happened in the future. Chris could have met Grams in the future and Wyatt not. --TheBook 15:28, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Melinda Halliwell Most agree that in the future, Piper and Leo have a daughter, Melinda. That is apparently her in the last scenes of the final show when Piper is handing 3 kids a lunch. So how come when Piper is talking about "the future generation taking over", Melinda is not there? Also, as the camera pans the staircase in the last scene, there are no pictures of a little girl? If the series intended us to believe that Melinda was born, there should have been more signs of her.Crazychigirl 16:36, January 27, 2010 (UTC)crazychigirl :They decided not to show Melinda because they either couldn't hire an actress or they just didn't want to choose an adult for one episode. --TheBook 17:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::But they could have had a picture of her as a child. They did hire an actress for that. :::It was the producers intention to show only pictures of the cast (excluding Shannen). --TheBook 11:54, January 30, 2010 (UTC) And you would know the producer's intention, how? :Brad Kern had mentioned this in several interviews. --TheBook 15:28, January 30, 2010 (UTC) the Grimoire So after the Charmed Ones capture the Grimoire in The Womb Raider, Leo hides it under a mountain of rocks in the Andes so no more Sources can be crowned. But in Chris Crossed, not only does Bianca know about the Grimoire, her mother has it. So where did it come from?Crazychigirl 16:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC)crazychigirl :Bianca referred to her mother's grimoire, not the Source's. --TheBook 17:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) And how do you know that there is more that one Grimoire? It was always referred to as "the" grimoire, not "A" grimoire or "the sources grimoire" ::There is more then one Book of Shadows. Bianca called her mothers Grimoire, the Grimoire, because it's her family's book, it's just a natural way of saying/asking it. The sisters always said the Book of Shadows as well, but we know there are more witches who have a Book of Shadows. --TheBook 18:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Penny Halliwell In two episodes, it is stated that Grams has been married 4 times. But when Phoebe and Cole throw Grams' ring down the bathtub drain, Phoebe says that Grams hexed the ring to prevent making a 7th mistake.Crazychigirl 16:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC)crazychigirl :Grams could have been married four times, but have been engaged six times. --TheBook 17:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) So this is just a supposition. There are no facts in the series to support it ::That's true, but we can only guess it's that way. --TheBook 18:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Kill Billie Volume 2 In this episode, the demon Nomed goes into the Bay Mirror and tells Elyse that Phoebe has not been to her condo in days. However, when Coop is talking to Billie and Christy, he tells them he was at her loft the previous night. Is this another boo-boo by the writers?Crazychigirl 15:47, January 29, 2010 (UTC)crazychigirl :Nomed just told Elise that in the hope that she would know something and tell him. --TheBook 11:54, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Belthazor page in book of Shadow After Phoebe "vanquishes" Belthazor (sleeping with the enemy), she writes all these things about him in the book of shadows on the Belthazor page. However, in subsequent episodes, the page is free of any markings. what's up?Crazychigirl 04:33, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Crazychigirl Centennial Charmed I have often wondered.. Cole becomes an avatar in this episode. However, when he turns back time, he assumes the identity of Belthazor. The change in time does not effect Alpha, as he says the avatars are above that. So since Cole has become an avatar, why does his identity changeCrazychigirl 04:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC)crazychigirl (added 8/29).. a few more things that I didn't understand: Cole says that he wants to turn back time to the day that Paige met her sisters. If that is true how come 1)Paige is already dead in the alternate reality, 2) Leo says the club has been closed for over a year, 3)in the "true reality", the day that Paige met his sisters, Cole (as Belthazor) was "good", and the Source is still alive. In this alternate reality, he is acting as though he is the source, as evidenced by the fact that he is with the Seer, and Phoebe hates him. If all he did was turn back time to that fateful day, I don't understand how all of this other stuff happened. :Cole was still new to the overwhelming powers of the avatars. He couldn't control everything into the finest details and screwed up. He so desperately wanted Phoebe back which made him make these small mistakes. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 21:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Chirs' trip back in time In "Oh My Goddess, Pt. 1), Chris states that the reason he came back in time is to prevent the Titans from taking over and ruling the world. However, the whole rest of the time that he is back, he says that he came back in time to prevent Wyatt from turning evil. To me, it doesn't make sense that he would come back to do both, because if the Titans were truly ruling in his time, it wouldn't matter if Wyatt was evil, as the Titans would supersede anything he would doCrazychigirl 20:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC)crazychigirl :Chris lied, he needed to get into the sisters' lives and have Leo become an Elder in order to save Wyatt. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 21:26, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Chirs' trip back in time - part 2 I've actually been doing some research on it ... Do you think that it is possible that Chris actually did come back in time to stop the Titans. However, when Holly Marie informed the show that she was pregnant, and because Drew Fuller was so well received (and liked) that they changed the story line?